


Seeing is not believing

by Niivani



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Sad, Swearing, idk what else maybe ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niivani/pseuds/Niivani
Summary: Years have passed since Dr. Robotnik went missing, when he finally come's back Stone doesn't believe it.Robotnik has been back a few months but he wasn't allowed to come in contact with Stone. One day, however, Stone notices some things.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Seeing is not believing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that I wrote alone. I don't normally write so it's not the best but I hope you enjoy nontheless.  
> All feedback is welcome as long as it's constructive lol...

Monday June 12th

A big yawn arises as Aban wakes up. He looks at his alarm clock; 5 am. sharp. Any other person might have thought his was way too early to be getting up but Agent Stone has had to do this for years now so his biological clock is pretty much set to wake up around this time. He doesn’t stay in his bed for any longer either.

His shift starts at 8 am. so he’s got plenty of time to get himself ready. Lucky for him he doesn’t have to do much to make him look decent. It’s just a quick cleanse of his face and comb through his hair and he doesn’t look like he just rolled out of bed anymore. Dr. Robotnik always wondered why he’d get up so early when he had to do so little, according to him it was “purposeless”. But Stone likes to do things at his own pace, like taking the time for a proper breakfast, something the Doctor rarely did. He likes to experiment in the kitchen, whether that be coming up with new latte recipes or just trying out different foods.

Although the last few years he’s had quite the struggle to find that joy in the kitchen again. Today is no different. Bacon and eggs on perfectly toasted bread, plain and simple. Stone didn’t feel like going all out on breakfast anymore, after all he doesn’t need the energy anymore since he had to transfer to another government job. This one didn’t require as much field work, half the time he was stuck behind a desk filing reports and the other half he basically just had to stand around and make sure his boss got everything he needed. He had requested for a high-action job but his superiors felt it more suitable he got something the exact opposite; to help him “heal from recent events” as they put it. But it has been five years since Robotnik went away, four and a half since he got assigned this new job, so you’d think he’d be over it by now. Nevertheless, his superiors won’t transfer him to another field.

After he finishes his breakfast it’s about an hour later. The commute to work is about an hour as well so he still has time left to clean up the kitchen and catch up on the news before he has to go. The news isn’t all that interesting to him. Nothing ever happens that he feels he can do something about. After Robotnik went away there used to be news article after news article trying to make out what happened at Green Hills, trying to expose government secrets or trying to cover them up. The articles faded quickly though, and everyone soon acted like nothing had ever happened at all.

Just as he finished parking his car in the garage at work his phone buzzes.

_Commander Walters_

Stone has only ever gotten a direct call from him twice in his life. The first one was when he got assigned the spot beside Dr. Robotnik. The second was when… well… “recent events” was happening. He figures he should pick up.

“This is Agent Stone.”

“Yes. I’m cutting straight to the point here. You are excused from your work today. Don’t worry, your boss has been informed and a substitute will take your place for the day. Now, if you would hurry up and get to headquarters that would be great!”

“Yes sir.”

The line goes dead immediately after.

Once he arrives at headquarters and passes the reception desk he immediately stops in his tracks. Just to the right is a room with all glass walls and black blinders that are slightly open. But it isn’t the room itself that has him breathing heavily, it’s the figure inside the room.

_It looks- it looks like HIM._

Stone looks down at his feet, fists clenched, an expression on his face that is a mix of shock and joy.

_Hah, but that can’t be true. It’s been five years. He doesn’t look-_

He looks up again.

_What? Where did he go? He was just there!_

Before he realises it Stone is already halfway down the hall to the glass room. He only stops when another man in the room sees him and fully closes the blinds. Slight confusion creeps into his mind but he decides to let it go and move on to his meeting with Commander Walters.

His office is all the way on the top floor so Stone takes the elevator. He doesn’t have to wait long after pushing the button before the elevator arrives. A few people is suits hastily walk out, leaving Stone to be alone in the grey box. He pushes the button for the eleventh floor. It is actually the twelfth floor though, because there is a basement that acts as Robotnik’s lab. His main lab, that is. This is the place where he designs his big machines, like his tanks and whatnot. Stone has been down here many times and knows it like his back pocket. The ping from the elevator wakes him from his thoughts. It’s the seventh floor. A few people enter and just as the doors close he catches a glimpse of a familiar coat. _What the fuck?_ His heart skips a beat but he quickly regains composure again as the elevator starts moving again.

Commander Walters is waiting for him just outside of the elevator area.

“Follow me, agent Stone.”

Stone does as commanded and follows Walters to his office. Walters opens the door for him and gestures for Stone to take a seat.

“I want to talk to you about how you’ve been feeling these last few months. I know around this time of year it can get difficult for you-”

“I’m fine!” Stone interrupts, a bit too loudly. “I know it’s only a few more days since it’s the anniversary of that happened at Green Hills, but I’m fine. I know the first few years I got a bit restless but this hasn’t been the case for a the last three.”

_Although I would still like to know what exactly happened, instead of ‘just don’t count on him to come back’._

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, however, I can’t transfer you. Yet. You were going to ask that, right? It’s a matter of timing. We know you are physically and mentally ready to get back into fieldwork, but there are things that need to be sorted out.” Commander Walters leans back in his chair. “As you’ve stated that there is nothing for us to worry about, you are free to go home. You will hear from me again once I have more information regarding your request for transfer.”

“Yes sir.” A hint of disappointment can be heard in his voice. Stone stands up, shakes the commander’s hand and lets himself out.

He hasn’t been called in for an issue like this in a while, so why now? What has changed? He tries to shake it off but his mind can’t stop running scenarios. _I don’t know. Robotnik would know._ _Robotnik. Maybe there’s something in his lab that can take my mind off of this._ He takes the elevator down to the lobby and takes the stairs down to the basement. No one interrupts him, luckily. People aren’t supposed to go down there, or better yet, people cannot go down there. The Doctor was very particular of the people he’d let into his labs. He didn’t want anyone touching his babies. Stone was fortunate to be the only one who was allowed in and out at will. He didn’t expect the doors to open for him, though, because Robotnik had to be present for him to be allowed inside. Nevertheless, they opened. The entire space was dark and dusty.

_I guess they don’t let housekeeping in here either._

He walks around the unfinished machines, letting his fingers lightly graze over the intricate designs. He was present for a lot of the building. Robotnik in a tank top, covered in grease and surrounded by tools was truly a sight to behold. It was no secret that Stone was attracted to him, but he didn’t think Robotnik ever picked up on that. After examining some of his favourite machines he walks over to Robotnik’s working station, which is _not_ covered in dust, to his surprise. He doesn’t recognise the blueprints on them either. He gently picks up some of them and lays them down on another messy desk. _For a man with an IQ off the charts he sure can be disorganised._ He chuckles, but it fades fast. It’s no lie when he says that the memories he has of Robotnik have become bittersweet at this point. Beneath the blueprints are a bunch of sticky notes taped to his desk. On them are some scribbles about equations that need to be altered. One of them has a number written on it, but it’s scratched out so Stone can’t quite make out what it says. _Who has been down here?_ He picks up the blueprints again and puts them back over the notes. He decides to investigate further. All the machines in the room are old ones, the one in the blueprints is nowhere to be found so it must still be a concept. The all to iconic Eggs are all still safely stored in their charging stations. The only thing that is new is a small white mechanic ball with a red dot on it. He picks it up, it’s roughly the size of his palm. He turns it around and around but doesn’t find anything that tells him what it is or what it could be used for. Hesitation creeps in when he’s about to put it back.

_It’s not like anyone will miss it, right? I’ll just take it as a souvenir._

He slips the orb into his jacket pocket and turns to face the exit. It was strange being back here but it hasn’t given him any answers or clarity whatsoever. As he leaves the lab the orb buzzes shortly but Stone doesn’t notice it.

It’s almost noon when he finally gets home. His apartment isn’t that big but it’s his. He never tells any of his co-workers where he lives or landline number or well… anything that could be personal. This is the space where he can completely detach himself from work related stuff and just be Aban instead of Agent Stone. He has worked hard to get it to feel like home and he’s not letting work ruin that for him.

This is also the reason he immediately changes his clothes to something more comfortable the minute he gets home. Shoes are always left at the door. As he bends over to untie his shoes the white orb falls out of his pocket. It bounces a few times before it loses momentum and lays still on the floor. Aban finishes taking off his shoes before moving to pick it back up. When he does the orb buzzes shortly. He turns it over again and notices the red dot has turned blue. _Curious little thing…_

He tries to find some purpose for it again, to no avail, and decides to put it on a nearby shelve for now.

Aban shuffles to his bedroom. A king sized bed takes up most of it but he still has enough room for a big closet for his clothes. He opens it and takes out a pair of sweats and a comfortable sweater. He’s not going anywhere today anyway. After he’s finished changing he makes himself some lunch. Nothing too fancy. When he’s done eating he flops onto the couch, sitting with his knees to his chest and his forehead leaning on them. He closes his eyes and for a moment he enjoys the stillness of his apartment. Only for a moment. The quiet gives his mind space to wonder around and it doesn’t take long before he remembers the weird things he saw at headquarters today.

 _Maybe Commander Walters was right, maybe I really am still affected by what happened. Aahhhhggg_. He lifts his face and grabs the TV remote from beside him. Even though his mind is still running 90 miles an hour he still manages to focus on the show he’s put on.

After a while, without really knowing it he begins to doze off but he is suddenly shot wide awake when his landline rings. _Who even has this number, ugh…_ He stands up and walks over to the phone.

“Yeah?”

“Stone is, is that you?”

…

“Hello?”

Aban smashes the phone back in its unit. _What the fuck? That sounded like him. What the fuck!_

The phone rings again. Aban hesitates but picks it up anyway after it rings a few times more.

“Who are you? How did you get this number?” His voice is calm but that is merely an act, inside, his heart is beating like crazy.

“Stone, it’s me, Robotnik. Don’t tell me you alrea-”

“Robotnik is GONE.” The calmness in his voice has disappeared completely now.

The person on the other side of the call tries to speak but is cut off.

“You think this is funny? LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!”

And with that he ends the call.

_Am I losing my mind or something?_ He looks around his room to try to find things to ground himself. After about ten minutes of trying to calm down his mind his eyes accidentally land on the white orb he took from Robotnik’s lab. The blue dot has begun to flicker lightly. Aban walks over to it.

“What _is_ this thing?”

“Would you like me to tell you?”

Stone turns around. In the doorway stands a man. He is trying to hide the fact that he is a bit out of breath but that isn’t the important part. What’s important is the way his moustache curls at the ends, or the way his hair is perfectly slicked back except for one little strand at the front. What’s important is the look in his eyes, a look that says nothing but ‘I’m sorry’. What’s important is that the man is Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

“Aban, H-Hi-“

“I thought you were gone…” Stone’s voice is quiet but firm. He reaches out slightly with one hand but quickly takes a few steps back instead. “You’re not really here.” He laughs. “I’m imagining this, yeah, that is the only explanation.”

Robotnik slowly enters the apartment now. His steps are light and filled with caution. It’s different from before, it’s more gentle now, more held back.

“Aban, I’m really here.” He grabs his shoulder and apparently that was all he needed to do to get Stone out of his trance. Stone looks up at Ivo’s face. His eyes are slowly getting red as tears start to form. He breathes in and out a few times before speaking.

“Nobody would tell me what happened, I-I felt like I was losing my mind.” His head falls against Ivo’s chest, his underarms placed next to it, his fists clenched. He speaks again, although it’s more of a whisper.

“why”

“why” louder this time.

“why” a hint of anger in his voice.

He looks up at Ivo and grabs his shirt. His expression is a mixture of sadness, relief, anger and disbelief.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU COME BACK SOONER?! WHY DIDN’T YOU LISTEN TO ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO?!”

Stone’s head falls back down again and he slowly lets go of Robotnik’s shirt, instead he uses them to cover his face. His legs start to feel funny and he thinks he’s about to collapse. Robotnik is quick to realise this and pulls him into a tight hug.

With Stone’s face buried into his clothes he can barely hear it but he hears it. It’s small and full of hurt.

“Why did you leave **_me_**?”

\---

Robotnik wasn’t a person for feelings. It’s not that he didn’t have them or didn’t understand them. He just deemed them unimportant. A nuisance. Something that wasn’t worth his time. This time, however, the way Stone was feeling was more important to him than any accomplishment he ever achieved or will achieve. He never wanted his agent to feel like this ever again and he felt guilty. Guilty for being responsible for this in the first place.

“I’ll never leave you again,”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> No one has Stone's new home adress or phone number, not even Robotnik. That is where the orb comes in, once he took it home it started gathering information which led Robotnik to obtain his phone number and eventually adress. And yes he picked the lock of Stone's apartment door. 
> 
> (also I feel like the fic is full of plot holes but please just try to ignore those)


End file.
